


Polka Dot Girl

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Fic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from biybyb:</p>
<p>Hey! So, here’s what I’d like to read. Oliver telling Felicity about the first time he saw her, when he was still missing.  Thaaaaanks :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Dot Girl

“I can’t believe they used this pic!” Felicity shouts at her tablet as Oliver finishes cooking breakfast.

She was sitting on a bar stool next to the kitchen island, scrolling through her tablet as she sips her first mug of coffee.

“What, picture?” Oliver asks, placing the plates of scrambled eggs, Turkey bacon and challah.

Felicity faces the tablet towards him so he could read the headline, “Where in the World is Oliver Queen?” from one of the top Starling City news sites. Beside the headline is a picture of him from before Lian Yu.

Oliver remembers it was one of the last photos he had taken with his father. He was high off his ass in that photo, and he had been on a three-day drug and alcohol binge on the night that picture was taken. It was the photo that his mother had kept at her desk in QC.

It was the same photo that she called ‘cute’ years ago.

“What’s wrong with that photo?” he asks with a smirk, sitting on the bar stool next to her to get started on his breakfast.

“Ugh,” Felicity says, putting her tablet to the side and picking up her fork, “You would think that the media could have used another photo of you. I mean, surely they have more attractive photos of you in their archives. Maybe I should send them the pic of you in your QC CEO suit? That’s a much better photo, for sure.”

“Oh?” Oliver raises an eyebrow at her with a teasing smile, “You hate that photo then? You don’t think it’s cute? Are you sure?”

“Wha–?”

“I mean, surely, you’ve never ever seen that photo before – perhaps, on a desk in QC – and talked to it and called it 'cute’?” He’s smiling openly now.

Felicity looks at him in shock, “How do you know that?”

“I was there,” Oliver says smugly.

“No way, Jose,” Felicity mumbles, her eyes still wide in disbelief.

“Jose?” Oliver chuckles, shaking his head, “Way.”

“How…?” she asks.

“I told you about that time that Waller sent me and Maseo to Starling,” Oliver answers, “I told you that I was sent back to Starling to get data from the QC servers.”

“Yeah,” Felicity nods, reaching a hand to stroke his back. She knew the circumstances of that trip back to Starling. She knew that at that time, he realised how much 'Ollie’ had destroyed, how much Oliver had to fix. She knew how difficult that time was for him.

“Well, before I could leave the CEO’s office, this blonde, bespectacled beauty,” Oliver grins, raising his brows at her flirtatiously, before continuing, “Enters the office. I had to hide. And listen to her talk to my photo and call me 'cute’.”

“OMG!” Felicity exclaims, blushing, “I thought I was alone!”

“I know,” Oliver smiles, stroking her reddened cheek, “You were the only happy memory I had at that time.”

“Oliver…”

“You have to understand that, by then, I wasn’t the same person who boarded the Queen’s Gambit,” Oliver continues, “I had survived Lian Yu, everyone whom I considered my allies there, dead. Yao Fei, Shado, Sara, Slade – I thought they had all died. I had become Waller’s enforcer, assassin and torturer. I had just witnessed my sister buying drugs at my and my father’s graves. I don’t think I had smiled for about three years.”

Felicity stretches her upper torso to put her arms around his shoulders in comfort. Oliver picks her up from her stool to lay her on his lap, “In that moment though, when I saw you talking to that picture of me, it made me smile. It took me back to a time when knowing that a pretty girl found me cute was one the best accomplishments I could ever do. It made me feel … innocent.”

“Oh, Oliver,” Felicity murmurs, nuzzling the area between his right shoulder and the right side of his neck. Then, she raises her head and chuckles, “Wait. There was a time in your life when your only goal in life was to make sure that girls found you cute.”

“Not just any girl. Pretty girls,” Oliver answers with a smile, “I was maybe about fourteen.”

“I made you feel like you were fourteen?!?!” Felicity laughs, smacking his chest playfully.

“Well, sometimes, you still make me feel like a teenager, Felicity,” Oliver says, “Like a nervous, eager, horny–”

“Oliver!” Felicity giggles, “Don’t finish that sentence!”

“Well, you do,” Oliver confirms, pecking her lips, “It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

Felicity chuckles against his mouth, pecking his lips back.

“Wait,” Felicity says, before he could deepen their kiss, “Did you know it was me when you entered my office?”

“I didn’t know your name, but when I saw you turn around to face me then, I recognised you as my Polka Dot Girl,” he says.

“Polka Dot girl?”

“You were wearing a white shirt with black dots,” Oliver smiles.

Felicity sighs happily and flashes him a smile that tells him he is about to get really lucky soon.

He lifts her up higher in his arms as he gets up from the stool, placing her in an un-occupied area of the kitchen island and standing in between her legs.

“So, horny teenager, huh?” she teases, tightening her arms and legs around him, “Prove it.”

/end


End file.
